


无题

by LiXuanqing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ABO, Alex是o, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega!Alexander, Whamilton - Freeform, alpha!washington, 华爹是a, 大家随便看看吧, 师生, 我写的很烂, 校园, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiXuanqing/pseuds/LiXuanqing
Summary: 这么说吧，好不容易考上了一个特别好的高中的Alex，在入学的第一天一个扑街滚下了楼梯。于是恰好被身为校长的华爹带回自己家照顾。然后有一天...Alex想，他大概爱上了这个总以父亲自居的男人。……“我爱你，我他妈的爱你，你明白吗？”Alex近乎咆哮，泪水夺眶而出。“我爱你，不是什么对所谓长辈的爱，是我他妈想和你上床的爱！”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 35
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我写得很烂的很烂大家不要骂我呜呜呜呜呜呜别骂我呜呜呜呜  
> 就是ooc会很多会很多！！！
> 
> 总之…还是希望阅读愉快！！！

当Washington从办公室出来时，正好看见远处的Alex从楼梯上跌落。

_事情不能更糟糕了。_

Alexander Hamilton，一个在福利院长大的孩子，拼了命读书学习只为出头人地，披襟斩棘克服一切困难，终于以全校第一的优异成绩来到这所他梦寐以求的高校——然后在入学第一天，因为下楼梯不知道是太激动还是怎么的，扑通一下跟球似的滚下了楼梯。

在意识到自己踩空阶梯的那一刻，Alex心里除了一句 _“他妈的”_ 别无他物。

 _他妈的。_

——然后重重的，脸着地，失去了意识。

”Hey ！“ 一个男孩显然被突然倒在自己身边的Alex吓到了，铺着雀斑的脸写满了惊吓和担忧。他急忙俯身，蹲下，小心翼翼地摇了摇脸朝地的Alex，发现毫无反应。

“让我看看。” 身后响起了低沉且威严的声音，男孩回头，只见Washington疾步走来，然后稍微有那么一点粗鲁地把Alex翻了过来——他的头都磕破了，正在流血，双目紧闭，嘴唇微张，而那长长的睫毛与有些凌乱的红发让他看起来像个清秀的，呃，清秀的但是磕破头的女孩。

Washington皱起了眉，显然Alex的情况有那么一点不容乐观。他毫不犹豫地径直把Alex横抱了起来——并且惊讶于这个男孩的身板是如此瘦弱，于他而言简直轻如小动物——然后大步流星，把Alex送去了校医室。

“Sir，这是哪个班的孩子？” 校医一边皱着眉为Alex处理头上的伤口，一边问站在一旁守着的Washington。

Washington叹了口气，摇摇头。 “我也不知道，”他说，“我刚踏出办公室，就看见这个孩子摔在了地上。” 语毕，他看着Alex苍白的拭去了血迹的脸，稍稍出神，“没穿校服，或许是新生？”

“新生？”校医重复了一遍，给Alex缠上纱布，“或许是吧。可怜的孩子，”她有些怜爱地看着Alex，“他看起来非常营养不良，很瘦，这个年纪的孩子怎么会这么瘦？”

Washington摇了摇头表示同情，打开手机，“所以，到底有没有办法知道这个孩子是谁？”

校医也无奈地摇摇头，“或许只能等他醒来了，sir。”

“噢，稍等，”他看着手机新弹出来的信息，凝神看了一会儿，粗粗的双指努力在小小的屏幕上划着，放大——然后他走到Alex旁边，俯身，仔细盯着Alex。

“你看，是不是这个孩子？” 他举起手机给校医看，屏幕上是一个长相清秀的、眼里毫不掩饰 _野心_ 的红发少年。

校医眯起了眼睛，鼻尖几乎贴到了屏幕上。她盯着照片，又盯着病床上的Alex，笃定地点点头。

”确实是个新生，“Washington的语气里难掩欣赏，“以年级第一的身份入校，我们还会为他免去本学期的学费。”

“很棒的孩子。”校医赞叹着，但看见头上缠着纱布的Alex又开始担忧，”也是个开学第一天就摔晕了的小可怜。”

Washington揉了揉眉间，把手机关上放进了裤袋，“多亏了他是年级第一，他们正在找他，要找他办理免学费的手续……总之，先联系他的父母吧，“Washington瞟了一眼Alex，仍然昏迷，双唇微启，”他这个状态，恐怕是难以自己处理了。“

“Sir，那个……”校医对着手机，有一些犹豫。

“怎么？”

“我刚刚查了他的资料……这……这孩子是福利院的。他没有父母。”校医的语气里难掩同情，“而且，那家福利院…怎么说，我不觉得会有人来为他处理这些手续，甚至不会有人来照顾他。”

“...噢，天哪。”Washington又皱起了眉。 他沉思了一会儿，从口袋里掏出了手机，拨出了一个电话：“是我，Washington。Mr.Jefferson，Alexander Hamilton是你的学生，对吧？…是这样的…”他把可怜的Alex的遭遇复述了一遍，问道，”…所以，你能不能暂且把Hamilton接回家住那么一晚？“

短暂的通话。

Washington收起手机，面无表情：“很好，Hamilton的班主任表示非常关心和担忧他学生的健康状况并且拒绝提供帮助因为他说他无法忍受一个小毛孩住进他家。“

校医干笑了一声，“果然是Mr.Jefferson…” 然后她紧张地看了一眼有些阴沉的Washington，小心翼翼地问，”那怎么办？”

Washington沉吟了一会儿，看着Alex，决定道：”先接去我家吧。我可以照顾他。”

* * *

当Washington忙完学校事务并且还帮Alex办理好了免学费手续后（他也不知道为什么顺手就帮了，理论上这不该是Mr.Jefferson的责任么？），他回到校医室，开门的校医朝他担忧地摇摇头，看了一眼里边闭着眼睛躺在床上的Alex。

“Sir，”校医小声在Washington耳边说着，“我估计是轻微脑震荡。这孩子甚至出现了失忆的症状。”

“失忆？”Washington闻言蹙眉，轻声又急切地来到Alex的床边。他看着Alex，对校医做口型：“他现在是在睡觉吗？”

校医点点头，低声说到：“他需要多休息，少用脑。您最好现在把他带回家，让他好好睡一觉。”她顿了顿，补充道：“他需要安静、舒适的环境。您放心，轻微脑震荡大概半个月甚至更快就可以自愈的。”

Washington点点头，他不希望Alex——学校的年级第一，学校未来的珍宝——出任何意外。这么说，把Alex接去自己家还是个好主意。他相信自己绝对比Alex的班主任Mr.Jefferson安静。

“啊，这孩子，性别分化了吗？” Washington突然想起这个至关重要的问题，转身问校医。

“他的资料上写着无。而且不会这么早分化的，一般来说。”校医摇头，“高一的孩子不过十五六岁，性别分化也要等到至少18。所以您放心好了。”

Washington看着Alex，点了点头。

显然，他是个alpha，他担心自己过分强大的alpha信息素会给这个看起来像瓷器一般精致易碎的孩子带来不适。

“好吧，那，是时候 _回家_ 了。”

Washington轻轻拍了拍Alex。


	2. Chapter 2

“你是谁？”

醒来的Alex一脸警惕，像小猫咪一样紧紧抓着被子。

”别怕，这是你的校长，George Washington，“校医坐到了Alex的床边，安抚他，”就是我和你说过的，愿意接你回家并且照顾你的Mr.Washington。”

Washington露出一个他觉得应该比较和善的微笑。

Alex的表情稍稍缓和了那么一点，但似乎仍然有丝倔强，小小声地提出异议：“我说过，我可以一个人搞定…”

“相信我，孩子，”Washington努力使他的语气温柔起来，“有个人照顾你，你会好得更快。”

Alex抬眼看着Washington，上下打量着眼前这个比他高大不知多少的男人。他的身形比Alex见过的多数男人都要更 _健壮_ 、更富有 _力量感_ 。看着他被肌肉撑起的衬衫，Alex觉得这个男人绝对可以一只手把他像小猫或者兔子或者随便什么别的小动物一样轻而易举地拎起来……想到这里Alex觉得有点奇怪，马上抛开了这个念头。Washington虽然并不是看起来就很和善的那类人，但是Alex能感受到，这个男人在努力表现自己和善、温柔的一面让Alex不要那么紧张。不过说实话，有那么一点滑稽。

“好吧，sir，谢谢您，”Alex低头，低声说道，看着自己有些擦伤的右手，“但是，我…我的意思是，我不会欠您的。”

Washington会意地笑了笑，拍了拍Alex的肩膀：“这不着急，至少等你读完高中。”他喜欢这个孩子，“这才刚开始，不是吗？”

Alex有那么一点不好意思地点点头，声音稍微大了点：“谢谢您，sir。”

* * *

Washington开着车载Alex回去。

一发动车，车载音响便自动放起了广播。突兀的声响让Alex一阵头痛，他下意识用手扶着脑袋，而一旁的Washington也十分迅速地关掉了广播。

“抱歉。”Washington向Alex低了低头。

“没事……”Alex揉了揉脑袋，揉了揉眼睛。

校医说他可能有点失忆。

Alex倒是清晰地记得下午第一次醒来时大脑一片空白，而头部传来的剧痛让他差点要哭出来。他迷茫地看着周围，看着自己的手，看着向他走来的校医——然后校医问了很多让他头疼的问题，比如你叫什名字？你是哪个班的？你感觉怎么样？你头疼吗？……然后Alex发现，他似乎只记得自己叫Alexander Hamilton，而自己为什么来这里，为什么晕过去了什么的，他都不记得了。而且越是试图回忆，脑壳儿越疼。

他偷偷瞄了一眼Washington，思索着自己是不是太放松警惕了，也许就算是校长也不应该这么快就答应。但是，该死，Alex也没有别的好办法了。他没有家人，只有个挂名的福利院，那个地方又吵又闹环境恶劣，他好不容易从那里解脱，他不想再回去，更不觉得那个地方能让他安养自己这倒霉的脑震荡。

“怎么了？”Washington敏锐地注意到Alex的数次偷瞄，“有任何问题都可以告诉我。别太紧张，孩子。”

Alex摇摇头，报以一个礼貌的微笑。

* * *

踏进大门，Washington的家远比Alex想的要干净整洁，仿佛随时欢迎任何人来访。

屋内没有太多多余的家具或者装饰，沙发电视茶几，就那些常见的家具摆在那儿。这是Washington租的学校附近的公寓，Alex稍后才知道。屋内恰好还有一个空房间可以安置Alex，而且也十分干净，基本上扫扫灰铺上床单什么的就可以睡了。

好吧，Washington这个男人的 _自制力_ 真是强得可怕。

Alex不禁在心里想。

“噢，你是不是还没吃饭？”

Washington脱下自己的西装外套挂在玄关处的挂钩上，又不太优雅（甚至有点粗鲁）地直接扯下了领带并挂在一旁。他微微下蹲，从鞋柜里取了一双对于Alex来说有点偏大了的拖鞋。

Alex愣愣地看着他，再次在心里惊叹，这个男人的身材真的有点太好了吧。想到自己瘦弱的身板，Alex甚至有点不愿意脱掉自己的外套。

“我……不是很需要，”Alex虽然确实挺饿，可他完全没有胃口，“抱歉，sir，我想我有点……“他顿了顿，思考着要不要直说，”有点想吐。”

“噢。”Washington的担忧溢于言表，他走向厨房为Alex拿了个杯子，倒了一杯温开水，“或许你需要喝点水？”他让Alex坐在沙发上，拿着水杯。

“谢谢。”Alex点点头，双手捧着玻璃杯小小地抿了一口，事实上他也不想喝水。Alex感到恶心，难受，还有些头晕。

“别太拘谨，孩子。”Washington对他微笑，“就当是自己家。如果想吐就去厕所吧。我先去帮你铺一下床。”他走去里边了。

Alex有些不知所措地捧着水杯，盯着水面发呆，觉得生活 _真他妈糟糕_ 。

事实上他只带了书包过来，而宿舍的行李，他不知道在哪里。

下午放学时Washington已经帮他去找了，但只在班里找到了他的书包，而行李箱或许是放在了通往宿舍的某条路上。那条路上有太多的行李箱，Alex又死活想不起自己的行李箱长什么样。

无奈，Washington简直像父亲一样去帮他买了必备的洗漱用品，以及一些简单的上衣下装，包括什么内裤袜子……Alex想到这些觉得真的 _太糟糕了_ ，不能更糟，他简直尴尬得无地自容。

他 _一点也不_ 习惯如此麻烦他人。他习惯了一个人生活，一个人看病，一个人上学放学，一个人吃饭，一个人…什么都是 _一个人_ 。他甚至开始讨厌人群，他觉得他们太喧嚣，太吵杂，太愚蠢。

他抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，居然已经九点了。好吧，九点，而Mr.Washington为了忙他的事，似乎还没吃晚饭。想到这里，Alex叹了口气，愧疚感几乎填满了整个客厅，以至于Washington一踏进客厅就忍不住皱眉。

“别想太多，Alexander。”这似乎是Washington第一次没有以 _“孩子”_ 称呼他。他走到Alex身边，友好地轻轻拍了拍他的背，“好点了吗？如果可以的话就早点洗澡睡觉吧，你需要多休息。”

Alex点点头，依旧拘谨。他实在是没法习惯和另外一个人——还是一个 _才认识的男人_ 住在一起——这太奇怪了，不是吗？而且还是个 _alpha_ ，怎么看都是 _alpha_ 。Alex其实对性别分化一无所知，他只知道这个世界上除了男女这种性别还有alpha、beta和omega。

噢，他还知道，这个世界上有非常多alpha混蛋，而多数omega的日子则因为这些 _混蛋_ 而变得艰难， _像他的母亲。_ 他的父亲是个beta，好像除了是个混蛋之外就没什么特别之处了。

不过Mr.Washington看起来，至少目前看起来，大概还是个 _不错的alpha。_

Washington又跟Alex强调了几遍把这里当成自己家后，打开了笔记本电脑开始办公。Alex看着Washington从包里拿出一副眼镜（款式还挺时尚，Alex忍不住想，看起来不便宜），戴上，十分认真地开始处理事务。

有点无聊了，Alex想。往常这个时候他可能在阅读，但是现在的状态他根本无法看书。他只会觉得那些单词在他的眼前跳舞，他根本看不进哪怕一个单词。

“Sir，您下班后也要工作么？”Alex实在有点好奇。

“噢，”Washington推了一下眼镜，看起来有点 _——英俊——_ Alex脑子里又开始瞎想，“我在为 _我们_ 之后的请假做准备。”他看着Alex，然后喝了一口手边的白开水。

_我们。_

Alex总觉得很不适应。

_我们。_

他很久没有被人以 _“我们”_ 称呼了。

“好的，sir。”Alex低头，发现自己有点难以与Washington对视，于是小小的喝了一口水，“麻烦您了……等等，您 _也_ 要请假？“

“嗯哼。”Washington把收回到电脑屏幕上的目光又投向了沙发上的男孩，“不然怎么照顾你？你放心，我的工作其实不怎么需要我亲自去学校。”他对着Alex轻松地笑了笑，“我也可以趁这个机会在家里偷偷懒。而且多个人在家里总是没那么容易孤单。”

“...嗯。”Alex不太好意思地点点头，虽然他已经习惯了孤单，但或许……多个人确实会不错呢？他把仍有大半杯水的玻璃杯轻放在前边的茶几上，小心翼翼地起身，生怕又引起恶心或者头疼，“Sir，那我先去洗澡了。“

“去吧。”Washington点点头，“衣服都放在你的床上了。浴室去我房间里的那个吧，走廊的这个很久不用了，可能坏了。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“如果有什么需要我帮忙的，随时找我。 _随时。”_

Alex乖巧地点点头，慢慢从客厅走进了房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢观看！！！  
> 我圈中文真是太冷了……太……太冷了……（其实英文也不见得多火，呜呜呜，大家不喜欢daddy kink吗呜呜呜  
> 大家快去看dream太太的新连载呜呜呜呜呜呜我为太太撞大墙
> 
> 下一章浴室见嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻（发出变态的笑声（


	3. Chapter 3

水汽蒸得Alex发晕。

他也确实短暂地晕了过去。两眼一黑，在浴室里摔了个四脚朝天。

“Alexander？Alexander？”客厅的Washington听到浴室传来的巨大声响，急忙来到门口敲门，喊着Alex的名字，“你还好吗？”

“我……我……嘶……”Alex缓慢地从地上爬起来，花洒的水还在哗啦啦地淋着。他刚想说自己没事，但紧跟着的剧痛和撕裂感让他倒吸了一口凉气。他下意识碰了碰他的脑袋，妈的，一手的血。他低头，在眩晕中看见自己脚下流淌着水和血丝。

真他妈糟糕……即便没有他人在场，但在浴室摔了个四脚朝天这种事情，还是让Alex忍不住独自尴尬。

“大概不太好……”

Washington听见浴室内传来Alex微弱的声音，就像一只可怜的 _小猫。_

他犹豫着，试探性地问道：“要我进去帮你吗？我不会介意的……主要在 _你。_ ”

“不，没事，我可以的……”

Alex几乎是立刻回复。

“呃…Sir……”

但正当Washington差点以为没事时，又传来Alex的声音。

“……麻烦您了……”

“咔”一声，门开了。

真是好一副光景。

水雾扑面而来，只见男孩湿漉漉的红发贴在脸上，头发卷而乱地散在颈窝处，发尖滴着水，还掺杂着丝丝红色的血；他的眼睫毛被水汽打湿，看起来就像清晨玫瑰花上的露珠；那双漂亮的眼睛里满是水雾，此刻正带着一丝窘迫与羞怯看着Washington。少年仓促又随意地裹了一条毛巾在腰间，水珠在他苍白又削瘦的上身滚动。鲜血从额角滑落至下颌，把他的皮肤衬得如山巅白雪般纯净。

Washington很难否认他在那一刻没有 _恍惚_ 。

“我要怎么帮你？”他马上回过神，慌忙地把目光移向任何不是Alex双眼的别处。

“我不知道……”Alex低头喃喃，“我……很晕……头很痛……”他双手紧紧扒着门框以支撑自己站稳。Washington敏锐地注意到了，小心翼翼地把Alex的一边手臂搭在自己的左肩，而用自己的另一只大手轻轻扶着少年过分纤细的腰。

这也太 _细_ 了。

Washington感觉他仅仅两只手就可以握住Alex的腰。

Alex晕头转向的，头歪靠在自己搭在Washington肩膀上的手臂，闭上了眼睛，皱着眉，似乎非常痛苦。

“先坐下吧，孩子。”扶着Alex一步一步来到浴缸旁边，Washington甚至产生了他们要跳交谊舞的荒诞错觉，“我虽然不用这个浴缸，但一直有请人来清洁。”

Alex因为头晕乏力，浑身软绵绵的任Washington摆弄。他被安放在浴缸里，毛巾松松垮垮的，像毯子一样盖在Alex的下身。

“你已经...嗯，只剩头发没洗了，是吗？”Washington搬了个小板凳坐在Alex身后。他的身材过于高大，调整了几次角度才勉强坐下。

“嗯...”Alex的声音听起来仿佛刚睡醒，闭着眼睛靠在浴缸上。

Washington把花洒拿了下来试了试水温，调小了水，小心翼翼地为Alex洗去头部的血迹。他的手轻轻地抚过Alex的红发，过分柔软的触感让Washington有些意外，努力克制自己再多揉几回的冲动。

“嘶...”Alex皱起了眉，长又翘的睫毛一抖一抖的。

“抱歉，”Washington马上停下手中的动作，身体微微前倾，向Alex探头，“伤口具体在哪里？”

Alex抬起左手，虚弱地指了指自己的左额。Washington小心翼翼地把Alex的头发往后梳，看见靠近发际线那一块儿有一道口子，四周还有淤青。看着还挺渗人。

Washington还注意到Alex的左手也有淤青，看起来很不妙。他下意识握住了Alex的左手腕——还是那么细，他觉得他完全可以一只手握住Alex的两个手腕——看着那淤青，双眉蹙起。

_ “...Sir？” _

Alex微微动了动左手，语气里有些疑惑。

“不好意思。”Washington马上松手，有一点点尴尬，“你的左手也受伤了。”

Alex点点头，“淤青而已。”他的语气非常随便。这些小伤小蹭他身上太多了，他的手肘和膝盖几乎全部受过伤，今天擦伤明天刮伤，Alex甚至都懒得贴创口贴或者涂药，反正唾液里不是有溶菌酶么，直接舔舔得了。

Washington没有再说什么，他挤了些洗发水，厚实的手掌小心地覆在Alex的头上，手指慢慢插入发间，轻按头皮，一点点揉出绵绵的泡沫。Washington非常谨慎地避开了Alex的伤口处，粗糙且带有老茧的指尖蹭过Alex的脸侧，把Alex不乖巧的头发别入耳后。Alex靠着浴缸，感受着来自头发的牵扯与恰到好处的水温，一种多年来不曾有的安全感从四处拢聚而来。他向来奢望的惬意此刻正环绕着他，让Alex情不自禁闭上眼，舒服得快要睡着。

Washington感受到，Alex那用拘谨与警惕砌起的墙几乎完全崩坍，一头红发与清秀的带着点雀斑的面庞让他看起来就像是被拔去了尖刺的玫瑰。

无比美丽，却也 _脆弱_ 得不堪一击。

Washington忍不住多看了两眼Alex少年的身板—— _削瘦，羸弱，单薄_ ，Washington无法相信这是一个正在长身体的、正处青春期的少年的身体。他注意到了那些伤疤，它们就如白雪中的石子一般突兀，让人无法不去在意。

这孩子到底吃了多少苦？

他很难撇开这个想法。

他打开花洒，细细地冲洗着头发的泡沫。鬓边，脸侧，耳后，颈侧，还有一些蹭到了锁骨……他慢慢地为Alex擦拭，细致得不可思议。

“Sir，“Alex睁开眼，脸颊不知是否因为水汽而泛着红晕，“允许我冒味地问您……您有孩子吗？”

Washington有些意外，手一滞，不明白Alex用意何在。

“没有。”Washington如实回答，转而问道，“怎么了？”

“只是……好奇罢了。”Alex耸了耸肩。

他只是觉得，在刚刚的某个瞬间， _有什么东西_ 在他的心上跳动了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢观看！！！  
> 最近比较忙，更新可能很少……也很慢……但我脑子里有一篇车超想写的（（


	4. Chapter 4

Alex是从噩梦中醒来的。

昏暗的家、死去的母亲、上吊的表兄，死尸的恶臭味灌入他的鼻腔，浓密的气味充斥在屋子里，他看不见一丝光线。他被困在这里，困在这个黑暗的、散发着异味的屋子里。他惊恐地大声呼喊，歇斯底里地求救，却 _没有_ 人听见。

他惊醒时，前额布着冷汗，房间里一片漆黑，但是有几缕阳光透过窗帘的缝隙钻了进来。

Alex看着地上的光斑出神，抓着自己的被子和床单，靠着床板，突然意识到自己已经不在以前的地方了。

这里是Washington的家。

_他在Washington的家。_

Alex长舒了一口气，那种头疼又悄然归来，让他下意识用手扶着头。昨天Washington已经为他换了新的绑带，他摸了摸伤口，不知道那种湿漉感是汗水还是血水。

他看了一眼床头的电子钟，才六点半，但是外边的天已经很亮了。Alex不觉得自己能睡个回笼觉，于是掀开被子，毅然决定起床。

打开房门，他意外地发现隔壁Washington的房门是虚掩的，而走廊已然洒满了清晨的光。他缓缓走向客厅，看见Washington正戴着眼镜对着电脑办公。

“Alexander？”Washington注意到桌旁的Alex，惊讶于他起得这么早，“这才六点半你就起来了？是没睡好吗？”

Alex摇摇头，伸了个懒腰，皱眉道：“只是...做了个噩梦...”

“看来你还是不太习惯，抱歉。”Washington略带歉意地笑笑，而Alex只是摇摇头表示这不是他的错。

Alex早就习惯了每一晚都会拜访的梦魇。 _自母亲去世起_ ...已经很多年过去了。

Washington看着Alex悠悠地走到阳台对着阳光出神，而他也对着Alex的背影出神。阳光勾勒着他白衬衫下平直的背与纤细的腰，衣摆恰好遮住臀部的一半，而大腿根部的肉被黑色的四角内裤勒出... _等一等？_

“Alexander，”Washington忍不住打断Alex对于阳光的沉迷，“你是不是...忘了穿裤子？”

“啊？”Alex一愣，回头看着Washington，随即又低头看向自己——他妈的，他 _确实_ 忘了穿裤子。

“对不起，sir！！”Alex涨红了脸，用双手扯着偏大的衬衫下摆，企图盖住自己的臀部，“我平时一个人习惯了不穿裤子...”他急匆匆溜回自己的房间，再次尴尬得无地自容。

好吧，无论如何，在一个成年alpha面前忘记穿裤子，都是一件非常危险的事。

他臊红着脸在房间里穿上裤子，思考着要不要在房间里度过余生——啊这太丢脸了啊！！！

在客厅的Washington摘下眼镜闭上眼，揉了揉眉心，企图忘掉刚才的画面。

Alex习惯了一个人住，Washington又何尝不是？

他曾经拥有过家庭，但那是一个 _支离破碎_ 的家...他不想再回忆起糟糕的往事。他已经单身很久了，作为一个优秀的alpha，他单身的时间确实长的不可思议，甚至有人因此怀疑他是不是性冷淡...好吧，扯远了。

Alex的加入就像是为Washington略显单调的生活增添了浪漫的不确定性，没有人知道他们之间会发生什么，没有人知道他们未来的生活会因此发生什么 _改变。_

但很久以后回首这段岁月的Washington，嘴角仍然会扬起一个温暖的弧度。

“Alexander，”Washington从厨房里端出了烤面包与培根煎蛋，手上还拿着一杯温牛奶，像父亲一样喊着Alex，“准备吃早饭了吗？”

Alex顺从地从房间里出来，他已经穿上了一条长得接近膝盖的短裤。他不太好意思地挠挠头，看得出来还是有点窘迫地看了一眼Washington便马上移开了目光，小声道谢。

然后当他把目光投向早餐时，他的脸上几乎写满了受宠若惊这四个大字。

“Sir...您...”Alex似乎有些艰难地咽了咽口水，“您不必准备这么丰盛的早餐。”

Washington着实愣了一下，求证般瞟了一眼自己早上做好的双人份早餐，确认自己没有放什么 _山珍海味_ 进去——然后看着Alex，发现这孩子确实被吓到了。

Washington心里有点难受，Alex这么瘦削不是没有道理的。这孩子平时早餐都吃的什么啊？

仿佛听见了Washington的内心声音一般，Alex语气平淡地说：“我早餐一般两片面包就够了。”

“那怎么行？！”Washington脱口而出，随后看到Alex无奈的笑容时顿感失言。

他差点忘了，Alex是个... _孤儿。_

“怎么不行？”Alex嘟嘟嘴，口吻就像是开玩笑，“两片面包我有时候还吃不下呢。”

_—因为要留到中午吃。_

Alex当然不会说出来。

Washington看着Alex，不知道该说什么。

一个十六岁的孩子，才十六岁就已经吃了这么多苦...难以想象，他是怎样拼命学习努力读书，才能在众人之间脱颖而出来到这所重点高中，还是以年级第一的身份入校。

而这倒霉孩子还在入学第一天摔了个脑震荡...

Washington不知道，如果没有他主动提供帮助，Alex是不是会选择一边强撑着读书一边硬抗着疾病。

“吃吧。”Washington推了推眼镜，把桌上的餐盘朝Alex推了推，“在我这里你就别想早餐只吃面包。你还在长身体，至少得每天一个鸡蛋。”

Alex踌躇地挪步上前，双手无意识地放在桌面上，指尖翘在餐盘的边缘。他看着烤得金黄的面包与香气四溢的培根煎蛋，觉得自己简直在做梦。

这可是...这可是 _培根_ 啊！！！

只在广告里见过的东西啊！！！

它不但出现在自己眼前，它还...它还被煎蛋裹着啊！！！

Alex压抑住内心的澎湃，抬头对Washington说：“谢谢，sir。”

他知道他将会欠Washington很多。而Alex绝不是那种会心安理得接受“施舍”的人。

Washington点点头，摆摆手示意Alex随意吃，随后继续埋头工作。

Alex拿起那杯温牛奶，喝了一口——靠，真好喝啊，比自己只能一周喝到一次的 _劣质临期盒装奶_ 好喝多了！

Alex又拿起叉子，叉起培根煎蛋——靠，那烟熏味，那煎蛋，人间美味啊！！

Alex近乎感动地嚼着培根喝着奶，咬了一口金黄的面包——这一股奶味是怎么回事！这难道就是...这难道就是传说中的黄油烤面包吗！！！太好吃了吧！！！

Alex一边咀嚼一边偷偷瞄了一眼一旁的Washington，这个男人即使在家里办公也依旧穿得一丝不苟，就差打个领带了。Washington虽然...Alex不知道他多少岁，看起来也应该是做父亲的年龄。但，说实话，戴着眼镜认真办公的Washington，看起来就像银幕上那些少女们为之尖叫的类型。你懂吧，特别是被肌肉撑起的衬衫，Alex太羡慕了...太有肌肉感和力量感了。一想到这样一个看起来非常威严还有点不可接近的男人在厨房里（或许还围了围裙）细心做早餐，Alex觉得这反差还挺可爱。

而且做的还挺好吃！（也有可能是没吃过更好的）

Alex以为自己的偷瞄很成功，事实上Washington早就注意到了。一次两次三次，一边吃一边偷看，这孩子什么问题？？

“Alexander，早餐是不是不太合你胃口？”

Washington实在忍不住发问了。

“啊？？”还以为自己的偷瞄无懈可击的Alex一愣，腮帮子还跟仓鼠似的鼓鼓的，马上摇头，含糊不清地回答，“Sir，我从没吃过这么好吃的早餐！真的，非常好吃！”

Washington沉思了一下，说实话这早餐普通得要命，他其实并不怎么会下厨，他曾经就经常被嫌弃做菜单调死板味道也就那样，Alexander这一顿猛夸...

懂了，还是做的太难吃了。

“不好意思，Alexander，我厨艺确实不怎么样，以前也有人这么说过...”Washington低头叹气，语气充满惭愧。

“不不不不不是啊sir，”Alex完全想不通为什么Washington会理解到反面，慌忙解释，一口牛奶把嘴里的面包咽了下去，“Sir，我说真的，真的很好吃，真的，您的厨艺非常棒...”

Washington没有再争论，只是露出了一个“谢谢你安慰我”的笑容，然后埋头继续工作。

Alex：“……嗝。”

Alex吃完了所有的早餐，并且满意但不文雅的打了一个嗝。

“我说真的，Sir，真的挺好吃的。”Alex双手摇晃着剩一点点奶液的玻璃杯，低头看着它，“我已经…很多年没有吃到过这样的早餐了。”

他抬起头，认真地看着Washington，漂亮的眼睛在洒进室内的阳光下一闪一闪，倒映着注视着他的Washington，“谢谢您，sir。”

Washington只是对Alex笑了笑，没有说话，但用手摸了摸Alex的头。

_厚实，温暖。_

整个早上Washington都在办公，Alex有点无聊，Washington告诉他可以爱干嘛干嘛，比如看看电影什么的。于是Alex就瘫在沙发上看电影，然后发现哇星球大战真好看啊，于是一部一部看，看到中午Washington喊他吃饭的时候，Alex还磨磨蹭蹭地想看完再吃。

中午的时候Alex吃了药，药效太猛一睡睡到下午三四点。他来到客厅的时候发现Washington正坐在沙发上看书，折叠好的眼镜放在了桌面上。他惊喜的发现他读过那本书，于是兴致勃勃地拉着Washington讲了估计有那么几十分钟。

Washington有点无助地捏了捏眉间，心想原来这孩子话这么多的吗。

晚饭后Washington带Alex出去散步，这个小区似乎还很新，绿树成荫，野花堆簇，石子路旁有年轻的夫妇坐在长凳上看着不远处池塘边玩水的孩子，有恩爱的小情侣在大榕树下手牵着手说着只属于他们的悄悄话。耳边有略显聒噪的蛙声，路旁的草丛有跳来跳去的蛐蛐，头顶的月光温柔地笼罩着这一切。微凉的晚风拂过Alex前额的碎发，撩起他的衣角，四下陌生但又温馨，Alex看着走在自己眼前的男人宽实的后背与稳健的步伐，突然觉得这样的日子似乎也不错。

“Sir，等等我！”

Alex在Washington的身后喊着，挥挥手。

而后者停下脚步，转身微笑着，看着这个男孩朝自己走来。

这是始于噩梦，但终于温暖的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢观看！！！谢谢每一个kudo和评论！！！  
> 我终于有时间更新了呜呜呜呜呜呜对不起才更新，上周太忙了！！（或者说这周  
> 隔壁车车也在努力写了！！！


	5. Chapter 5

很快，半个月就这么过去了。

Washington无需多时便发现Alex是个思维敏捷口齿伶俐的孩子，他热爱阅读，仅仅十六岁便已通读了诸多古典文学著作。Washington曾在深夜结束工作时留意到Alex虚掩的房门透出的光，他看见这个孩子趴在书桌上睡着了，嘴角的口水险些威胁到了摊开在一旁的《名人传》。而他一旁的书架上摆放了不少他新从社区图书馆中借来的旧书，诗歌传记什么都有。很难相信，Alex带着头痛仍然能阅读这么多书籍。

说到头痛，Washington大概能猜到为什么Alex的头痛总是迟迟不好。医生说理论上这种轻微脑震荡安养半个月就可以痊愈，可Alex时常阅读到深夜的坏习惯与本就孱弱的身体似乎并不遵从这种理论。看样子，Alex至少要一个月才能恢复。Washington担心长久的缺课会导致Alex一时难以融入新的班集体，更担心这也许还会导致Alex跟不上学校授课的进度。

比起融入集体这种事情，Washington显然更担心后者。

于是，在某个周六的下午，坐在沙发上看书的Alex被一阵门铃声打断，他有些好奇地看见Washington从电脑前站了起来整理了一下衣服，前去开门。

“Mr.Jefferson.”

Washington的声音。

“Sir.”

来人的声音。

Alex从沙发上直起身，把手头上的书放在一旁，蹬上拖鞋站起来向门口张望。与Washington握手的是另一个同样高大的男人。他身材高挑，皮肤偏黑，一头卷卷的蓬松的头发让人一眼难忘。他穿着深紫的西装外套，踩着锃亮的皮鞋，与一旁更稳重的深色制服的Washington形成了鲜明的对比。怎么说呢，一看就是个时髦的年轻人。

“你就是Hamilton吧？”

还没等Washington为Alex介绍，Jefferson满脸笑容地大步流星走来。Alex瞥了一眼Washington，虽然有点懵，但还是反应很快地伸出手：“Mr.Jefferson，Alexander Hamilton。”

“好孩子。”Jefferson笑着握了握Alex的手，看着眼前这个大概矮他一个头的孩子，“我是你的班主任，以后每周六给你补课。“

”好的。“虽然有点突然，但Alex仍然顺从地点了点头。他不太记得Washington什么时候和他商量过这个事情，不过他相信Washington不会擅自为他做不好的决定。

“Mr.Jefferson会负责你的全科，Alexander，直到你可以去学校为止。”Washington在一旁补充。

“我其实可以去。”Alex有点倔强地看向Washington。

Washington摇摇头：“这要看医生怎么说。”他为Jefferson端了一杯水，清理走自己办公桌面的杂物，拉开椅子，招呼Jefferson和Alex：“就在这里上课吧。”

Alex不得不感慨他的班主任Jefferson的全能。科学文学，全靠Jefferson一个人给他补。他讲导函数，讲写作技巧，讲有机化学，讲生物遗传学…总之涵盖各科，简直就是一个全能天才。Washington在一旁插话，Jefferson甚至还可以教Alex怎么拉小提琴。

他们的补课断断续续进行了四个钟，中途休息了几次，还一起吃了顿晚饭（Alex惊诧地发现Jefferson吃饭的样子优雅得像十八世纪的贵族）。Jefferson和Alex一样思维敏捷，但他总比Alex更客观。他的授课过程有时会带着一丝漫不经心的惬意，但有时又语速飞快，思维极其跳跃，Alex甚至有点难以跟上。

“听好了，Hamilton，”Jefferson经常提醒，“我不会重复第二遍。”

桌子上摆满了写写画画的草稿纸，上边布满了Jefferson潦草的笔迹。他似乎不是很在乎Alex到底有没有听懂，但也可能是他相信这位入学年级第一的孩子一定有着超出常人的理解力，总之，Alex的本子上也刷刷记满了大概只有他自己看得懂的笔记，而他时不时还会反驳Jefferson，提出自己的见解，那语气丝毫不像是一个初次面对老师的新生。

“注意点，Hamilton，”Jefferson显然不喜欢被屡次打断，“现在是我在讲课。”

“可是，我认为您的过程有问题，应该是这么写…”Alex刷刷刷在本子上写起来，拿起来亮给Jefferson看。

Jefferson看了一眼，不屑道：“错得离谱。“

”哪里错了？“Alex似乎很不满，脑海中飞速梳理了一遍自己的过程，“你看，这个地方…”他又开始在草稿本上潦草地写着，硬塞到Jefferson的眼前。

“医生说你还不能上学是极其正确的。”Jefferson露出一个略带嘲讽的微笑，用笔尖重重地在Alex的草稿上的某处打了个红叉，“这种低级错误也敢犯？”

Alex定睛一看，啊，真糟糕，确实是自己写错了。可这不能怪他…要怪就怪他的字迹潦草到自己都看错了！

于是他只好点点头，说：“好吧，我看错了。”

“承认自己的愚蠢，小子。”Jefferson又露出了那种带着点轻蔑的笑，不禁让Alex有点恼怒。

“我才不蠢！”Alex暴露了孩子气的一面，带着不满反驳，“我只是看错了，不代表我不会！”

“我说什么来着？”Jefferson挑挑眉，拿起手边的水喝了一口，“承认自己的愚蠢不是什么丢脸的事。”

“我才没…”

“好了好了，Alexander，Mr.Jefferson，都稍微休息一下吧。”Washington及时插入，为Alex和Jefferson的水杯里重新注满水。

Washington捏了捏眉心，四个小时的课，他在一旁缓和了Alex与Jefferson之间的火药味足足有六次。

所以，当Jefferson离开家门的那一刻，Washington确实松了一口气。

Alex闷闷地坐在沙发上，皱着眉对着满纸的草稿继续写写画画。虽然Jefferson走了，可是那种硝烟味似乎并没有随他的离去而散去。

“Mr.Jefferson是一位非常优秀的年轻教师。”一旁的Washington清了清嗓子，觉得有必要说点什么来缓解一下气氛。

“他糟透了！”Alex几乎是瞬间答复，把笔往纸上一摔，抬头看着Washington，“他根本不听我的方法！非要我按着他的方法来！”

“但你似乎也没听他的？”Washington抿了一口水，看着Alex闪着一点点委屈和不满的大眼睛。

“…他的方法太拖沓了，谁要听！”Alex马上回答。不过听得出来有那么一点底气不足。

“好吧。”Washington没忍住笑了一笑，坐到了Alex身边，“但你可要考虑清楚，Mr.Jefferson大概率是你未来整整三年的班主任，你得学会适应。”

“没有比这更糟糕的事了。”Alex嘟囔着，把无辜的被摔到桌子上的笔拾起来，不自觉咬起了笔帽，“如果我能上学的话，至少不用每一科都看见他。”

“别咬笔帽，Alexander。”Washington微微皱眉，厚实的大手覆上了Alex攥着笔的手，稍稍用力，移开了他的手。

突然的接触与温度让Alex愣了一下。他一直都有这个习惯，还真是头一次被人制止。

“行吧。”他不太情愿地把笔放回桌面上，开始不自觉咬起了唇。

Washington注意到Alex的小动作，开始思考难道Alex是什么小动物吗，嘴里非要咬点什么？

“今晚就早点休息吧，Alexander。”Washington起身，“别让你的大脑负荷过载。”

“嗯。”Alex含糊地应了一声，又开始埋头写起来。

Washington摇摇头，他一听就知道，Alex今晚又要熬夜。

凌晨一点的时候，Washington毫无意外地再次发现了Alex房门低下透出的光。他站在门口犹豫了一下，还是小声地朝里边喊道：“Alexander？”

“怎么了sir？”

不出所料，听见门内传来的闷闷的Alex的声音。然后一点窸窸窣窣的声音，咔一声门开了。

Alex穿着白色的衬衫，上边的几颗扣子都没扣，领口露出了大片大片的胸膛。他看起来有点疲惫，红发随意地拢在脑后，前额垂下来好几根发丝。

“…还不睡觉？”Washington不知道目光该放哪里。

“再等一等…我快研究出那道题了…”Alex倒是毫无自觉，打了个哈欠，转身向书桌走去。

“不是让你早点休息吗？”Washington颇有些无奈地看着Alex伸着懒腰的背影，突然发现…发现Alex又没穿裤子，大腿根部就那么被内裤紧紧勒着。

……现在年轻人的习惯真糟糕啊。

“早点睡，Alexander。”Washington正准备离开，却被Alex突然叫住，

“Sir，能不能帮我看看这个地方？”

Washington微微点了点头，走近Alex，低头看着男孩用笔圈起来的一个地方。

他俯身，接过了Alex手中仍然温热的笔，鼻腔里充满了Alex洗完澡后沐浴露的香味。要不是他熟悉沐浴露的味道而且清楚Alex尚未分化，他几乎要把那错认成是Alex的信息素。

Alex低着头，认真仔细地听着Washington的一字一句，时不时点点头表示赞同。

Washington的讲解方式与Jefferson截然不同…更温和，更细致，更照顾听者的感受。Alex看着看着Washington在纸上的写写画画，不知怎么就出神到了Washington握着笔的手指上。很粗…很长…似乎还有很多茧…看起来好有力…Washington离他好近，一只手撑在Alex的椅背上，弯着腰，右手在纸上写着，近得像是把他搂在了怀里。男人的那种低哑浑厚的声音在他耳边荡着，Alex从来没意识到Washington的声音听起来是这么该死的有磁性。双手不自觉地绞在了一起，他又开始咬唇了。他的大脑好像短暂地失去了思考能力，被这个叫做Washington的男人填满了。

_“Alexander？”_

Washington的轻唤在他的耳边响起，让Alex一个激灵。他突然意识到自己又没穿裤子…不过睡觉不穿裤子很正常，这没什么…他抬头，毫无心理准备地对上了Washington深色的双眼，一瞬间没来由地慌了一下。

“Sir，对不起，我，我有点头疼…”

_骗人的。_ 他不知道他为什么要撒谎。

Washington闻言蹙眉，叹口气：“所以说，你应该早点休息的。”他放下笔，直起身子，Alex突然感觉他们之间的距离远得无法触碰。“我也有责任，明天起我不会再纵容你总是熬夜了。”

“啊，sir，我…”被剥夺了熬夜权利的Alex自然有点不甘心，但他也不好再说什么，毕竟自己的身体确实吃不消日日熬夜。他低下了头，就像小狗耷拉下了耳朵，“谢谢您，sir。那就…晚安。”

“晚安，Alexander。”不知是有意还是无意，Washington走之前摸了摸Alex的头，把他本来就乱糟糟的头发搞得更乱了。

咔一声，门带上了。

Alex独自望着纸上Washington留下的笔迹，嗅着空气里一丝不同于自己身上沐浴露的味道。

啊…那是 _成年Alpha_ 的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先给熟悉TJ的姐妹道个歉！  
> 我其实不怎么了解TJ呀…所以大概就在音乐剧卡司DD的基础上+个人瞎几把写来塑造本文的TJ了::>_<::…总之希望不要太ooc…嗯如果OOC了真的很抱歉很抱歉可以在评论里提出来我很期待！！！  
> 然后最近…状态不是很好，更新龟速字还少，害，我也不想，我太菜了（流泪  
> 总之…还是非常感谢读到这里的您！！！  
> （btw隔壁fuc him inside完全不知道怎么写了呜呜呜呜估计要再过一会儿才能更了…


	6. Chapter 6

“你觉得你能去学校了吗？”Washington拿着咖啡站在客厅里，看着趴在茶几旁翻书的Alex，“Alexander？”

“也许吧。“Alex匆匆翻着书本，嘴里随意敷衍着。

Washington喝了一口咖啡，眉头微蹙，没再说什么。

满打满算，Alex已经在家里住了一个月。Jefferson刚来的那几天，Alex几乎每天都在抱怨着想要早点回校以减少和Jefferson的见面机会。但是随着时间的推移，Washington不确定是不是他的错觉，Alex似乎越来越不想去上学。

因为上边的对话已经不是第一次进行了。

Washington问过好几次Alex想不想回校，第一次Alex扶着额头说头疼，第二次脸色一变说是肚子疼然后冲进了厕所，第三次说自己还没做好准备并且岔开了话题，第四次就是如上的及其敷衍的回应。

这样下去可不是办法呀。Washington在心里叹了口气。

一个月的相处下来，Alex早就对Washington卸下了大部分的心里防备。不仅如此，Alex甚至还摸透了Washington的心理，在俩人的”对弈“中，常常是Alex大获全胜。就比如上学这一点，Washington不得不承认他真的拿Alex毫无办法。

其实硬逼Alex去上学也不是不可以，但是Washington并不愿意这么做。Alex是个聪慧机敏的孩子，他虽然有时候固执又倔强，但心里仍然有着属于这个年龄的孩子气的一面。他笑起来的时候眼睛几乎淹没在眼睫毛投下的阴影里，紧张或是闷闷不乐的时候很有可能会用上齿咬着下唇，做题的时候一旦陷入了思考就会用笔尖一点一点轻触着纸面…Washington很开心当初那个校医室里警戒又拘谨的小猫咪愿意一点一点向他敞开心扉，愿意一点一点接纳自己。他会和自己开玩笑，会向自己抱怨这抱怨那，会主动向自己请教许许多多的问题…Washington发自内心地不希望自己以校长身份自居，从而破坏这不可思议的 _友谊。_

所以这大概也是Washington心软的地方。虽然医生说过Alex的身体已经恢复到了可以上学的地步，但他仍然想着等Alex愿意主动去学校了再送他去。可Washington没想到的是，Alex似乎在千方百计地逃避上学。

这不应该啊…Washington沉思，虽然确实有很多这个年纪的青少年不愿意去上学，但Alex既不是成绩不行，也不是贪玩不想学习，到底是为什么不愿意去上学啊？

“Alexander，我觉得我们需要聊一聊。”

终于，在周五的晚上，Washington敲响了Alex的房门，手边还略显刻意地端着一盘水果。看起来简直就像是来犒劳一下辛苦学习的孩子的好父亲。

但门内没有回应。Washington凑近门，只听见有隐隐约约的窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎透着一丝慌乱。

“Alexander？”

Washington又敲了敲门。

还是没有回应。但窸窸窣窣的声音似乎消失了。

正当Washington准备敲第三下的时候，门啪地一下开了。

Alex头发乱糟糟的，领口内翻，衣摆一边扎进了裤子里，一边垂在腿侧。门没有全开，只是开了个三分之一。他看起来有点紧张，一手扒着门框，呼吸还有些许急促。

“你怎…”

“有什么事吗，sir？”

Alex突兀地打断了Washington的问话。他的声音有点沙哑，像是口渴了太久。

“嗯…我能进去谈吗？”Washington看了一眼水果，示意Alex。

但出乎意料，Alex只是沉默了一下，目光下垂，然后拒绝了Washington。

“就在这吧，sir。”他在接过Washington手中的水果盘的时候挑了挑眉，大概是在诧异于Washington这过分 _daddy_ 的举动。但无论如何，他都没有想要退让一步的意思。

Washington觉得有那么一点尴尬。不过也许是Alex状态不太好，他这么想着，大概在这里直说也无妨。

“我想和你谈谈你上学的事情。”

Washington说。他尽量使自己的声音听起来更友好。

Alex猛地抬眼，直直地毫不避讳地注视着Washington。

在那一瞬间，Washington居然觉得Alex是在责怪他。

“你说得对，”下一瞬，Alex的目光落到了切得整齐的苹果块上，语气别无他样，“我是该去上学了。下周就去吧。”

然后他对着Washington微笑了一下表示感谢，说自己还要看书，顺手又关上了门。

Washington空着手对着紧闭的房门，一时心里有点堵。

怎么回事…？为什么老觉得自己做错了？？？自己好像也没做什么惹到这个孩子的事情吧？难道只是因为上学这个事？

Washington叹着气离开门前，难道这就是所谓青春期？

接下来的两天里，Alex似乎倒也没多大变化。他仍然在房间里开着台灯看书学习直到夜深，在清晨小鸟纷鸣之时翻身下床背诵诗句。他仍然钟爱早餐的培根煎蛋与一杯温热的甜牛奶，也仍然会向Washington请教各类学习问题。只是，Washington感觉，二人的目光以一种不同于往常的频率数次碰在了一起。

这孩子似乎总是在偷瞄他。

Washington不太明白这是为什么，但仅仅是疑惑了一下便抛去了脑后。

也许Alex多少也有点带着孩子气地埋怨自己吧。

上学的日子很快就来了。

有Washington本人的操作，Alex的入学手续简化了很多，各种补注册补手续都被他直接免掉了。几乎是在Alex同意上学的第二天，Washington就办好了Alex的入学手续。严格来说，是调出了那份入学档案，因为Washington早就准备好了。

Washington关掉了手机闹钟，六点半，天才微微亮，他已经听见了门外卫生间的洗漱声。看来Alex依旧起得很早。

Washington也没有赖床的习惯。他毫不拖泥带水地从床上起来，径直来到衣柜旁挑选合适的衣服。

衬衫、领带、裤子、腰带、袜子、外套…他按着这个顺序挑着衣服，在衣柜里左挑右挑，却发现找不到自己想穿的那件黑色衬衫。

他随便披了件外套走出寝室，路过正在刷牙的Alex的时候顺便和他道了一声早，并且丝毫没有留意到少年比往日更久更深的注视。

“Alexander，你有看见我的那件黑色的纯棉的衬衫吗？"

Washington去阳台看了看却也没发现有晾着，洗衣机旁的洗衣篮里也压根没见着。

“没有。”Alex摇了摇头。

Washington不是那种会乱放衣物的人。衣柜没有，阳台没有，洗衣篮没有，难道自己的衣服还能凭空消失就地分解不成？

“Sir，还是先别找了吧。”坐在餐桌旁看书的Alex冷不丁说道，“这都快七点了，我们还没吃早餐。”

“好吧，那我回来再找。”Washington对于自己没能按时准备早餐感到歉意，毕竟今天是Alex第一天上学，想必Alex也不希望自己头天上学就迟到。他于是在衣柜里挑了另一件衬衫，转而去准备早餐了。

今天的早餐也依旧是培根煎蛋，但为了庆祝Alex的入学，Washington还另外做了两份看起来还不错的三明治。Alex很喜欢Washington的厨艺，他大口大口地吃着，但一反常态地一言不发。

“Alexander，”Washington决定说点什么，“今天就要去学校了，有没有一点期待？”

Alex挑了挑眉，似乎对Washington这种以父亲自居并且把他当成小屁孩的行为不太满意。他喝了一大口牛奶，微微点了点头算是回应。

然后餐桌上再次陷入了寂静。

Washington虽然不是爱说话的类型，但对于这个孩子，他总有种自己是监护人、要多多关爱孩子的责任感。他看着Alex，又继续说道：“如果有什么事情，可以随时联系我。有什么要求之类的，都可以找我。我能帮的都会帮，嗯？”

但Alex这次连点头的回应都没有。

他的双眼放空，嘴巴仍在咀嚼，好像是在思考什么很重要的事情。

好吧。Washington觉得自己要放弃了。Alex的性格他有时候实在是难以捉摸…倒不如说，从他向Alex提及起返校之后，Alex似乎经常有点“不在状态”。

“Sir，”

Alex突然开口了，嘴里喊着Washington，眼神却依旧游离在空空的餐盘里。Washington回应了一声，专注地看着Alex，看他梳得整齐的红发，打得漂亮的领带，洗得干净的制服…但Alex却又不说话了，似乎很是踌躇不定。

“Alexander，我不是说过了，有什么事情都可以和我直说吗？”

Washington温和地说道。

“我…”

Alex大概是被说动了，双眼的焦点终于回到了Washington的脸上，却不知为何带着些许闪躲。

“我还能回到这里吗？”

男孩的声音里居然带着初见时的胆怯与不安。

Washington顿时明白了。

他此时只恨自己不够细心，早该注意到这个缺乏家庭、缺乏家庭关怀的孩子是多么得在乎来自他人的爱。俨然，这一个月以来的相处，Alex已经逐渐有了归属感。Washington父亲般的关怀与照顾，让这个福利院长大的孩子久违地体会到了“家”的感觉。如今他若是返校了，也许以后的归处仍然是福利院，也许就再也回不到这个家里了。

_一个十六岁的福利院出身的孩子，怎么抛弃得掉家的感觉？_

“当然，Alexander。”

Washington微笑着，

“这里是你的家，随时欢迎回来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔不知道多久（）终于更新了！！！  
> 正在码第七章了！！！  
> 不出意外最近会努力更新别的！！！！  
> 然后仍然感谢所有的评论和kudos真滴很有动力！！！


	7. Chapter 7

“John，那是谁啊？”

“谁？”

“就那边那个小矮子，是不是走错班了啊。”

“啊我看看…诶，那不是那谁吗…”

“啊？你认识？”

“就是那个…”

**“Hey Hamilton！”**

Alex循声望去，一个满脸雀斑的卷发男孩正朝自己热切地招手，而他旁边还站着一个同样满头卷发的漂亮男孩。

Alex歪了歪头，确认自己确实不认识这两个人，但对方好像又切切实实是对着自己喊的。他犹豫了一下，看那两个男孩满脸笑容大概也不是什么坏人，于是便朝他们走了过去。

“Hey hey 我是John Laurens！！很高兴认识-”

“Oui oui mon ami！我是Lafayette！”

“-你别打断我啊！！”

Alex愣了一下。好久没见到这么自来熟的人了，他有点不适应。

“你还记得我吗？我就是那个，开学那天你不是摔了吗，我就是在你旁边-”

“抱歉，我失忆了。”Alex礼貌又不客气地打断了。

哪有人一上来就真·揭伤疤的啊！

“噢失忆…我很抱歉。”自称John的男孩似乎这才意识到不妥，但下一秒又跟无事发生一样露出个大笑脸，“我记得你是年级第一！就是你对吧！！！Alexander Hamilton！！！”

周围的空气好像安静了。Alex感受到了来自四面八方的注视。

年级第一？

是的。

年级第一。

“是的。很高兴认识你，Laurens。”

Alex那颗少年爱出风头的心故作镇定，语气平稳又谦虚，还彬彬有礼地朝John伸出了一只手。

他能听见周围人的议论。这当中自然不乏赞赏与艳羡。

然而下一秒——当Alex的手被握住的那一刻，自己的脸颊也被人捧住，狠狠地亲了几口。

“你-你做什么！！！”

Alex从小到大还没被人这么亲过！！！

他觉得自己听见了周围的笑声，这太失态了！！！

“哈哈哈哈他是法国来的留学生！”John笑着解释，“法国人嘛，理解一下！”

Lafayette用着他的puppy eyes看着满脸通红的Alex，像一只摇着尾巴的小狗。

Alex窘迫又不好意思地用手抹了抹脸，小声说道：“以后请别这样了…”

“你放心，这是只有初次见面才有的特别待遇！”Lafayette笑嘻嘻的。

“别信他，”一旁的John插话，“他心情很好或者很激动的时候也会猛亲人。”

Alex愣愣地点了点头。

这两个热情似八月朝阳的男孩，多少让Alex没那么紧张了。

他虽然并不是那种极度怕生的类型，但也未必不会对新环境产生紧张感。在Washington家里住了一个月，他似乎也很久没有和别人，尤其是和同辈人交流了。

“你知道你的座位在哪里吗？我帮你吧！”John自顾自地把Alex的书包都拎了过来，径直放到一个靠前靠门窗的位子，“这里是留给你的位子！”

Alex点头道谢，但又感到一丝奇怪：“为什么会留这么靠前的位置？”

John眨眨眼，笑说：“是Mr.Jefferson给你留的。大概是年级第一的特权？”

啊，是Mr.Jefferson吗？Alex鼓了鼓腮帮子。

“对了，Hamilton，你住宿么？”John在Alex前边的位置坐了下来，侧身问他。

“呃…住的。”Alex犹豫了一下。

“你也不想住宿对吧！”John拍了拍桌子，“回家多好啊——！有爸妈做的饭菜还有自己想怎么睡就怎么睡的床…啊，你怎么了？”

Alex没有说话，眼里的光稍稍黯淡了一点。

John看着低着头的Alex，轻声问：”是…想家了吗？”

Alex微微点了点头。

母亲的怀抱…父亲的离去…远亲的不管不顾…福利院的冷落… _还有…_

上课铃突然响了。

Alex猛然从回忆的死水中惊醒，眼下是嘈杂的教室、往来穿梭的同学和友人担忧的眼神。

他深吸了一口气，想忘掉方才的一切。但他又忍不住回头，去拨开死水里随水游动的水藻与肮脏的漂浮物，一步一步踩在泥潭一样的水底，费劲地向着漩涡中心走去。

那里还有… _Washington_ 。

“上课了，臭小子们！”

一道熟悉的声音在前边响起，Alex和John同时望去，身着深紫西装、戴着个大黑框眼镜的Jefferson此刻正站在教室门口，一脸不耐地看着他俩。

其他的学生也顺着望去，让Alex和John好不尴尬（虽然Alex发现John似乎完全不尴尬）。

“抱歉哈，Mr.Jefferson。”John虽然嘴上说着抱歉，脸上却还是笑嘻嘻的。他朝Alex wink了一下，转了回去。

啊，原来John就是坐自己前面的吗？Alex这才注意到。

上课的时间普通而漫长，Jefferson主教数学，讲课前只是简单介绍了一下Alex今天终于康复返学便没有再说别的了。班上的同学还算客气，走过路过的时候会和Alex点头打个招呼。

John是个很热情的好孩子，他在课间拉着Alex认同学的名字，这个在课桌上张着大嘴趴着睡觉的是Mike，那个漂漂亮亮白白净净的正在看书的女生是Eliza，然后是Peggy、James…中午下课的时候第一时间拉着Alex冲去饭堂吃饭，Lafayette在后边狂追（Lafayette：喂！John你能不能不要这么快就忘了旧爱！）；晚上放学了之后还领着Alex沿着小路走回了宿舍。

这所学校的设施和环境都很好，至少就Alex来看，这是他见过的最好的学校。教学楼底下有个偌大的湖，湖里有五六只白白胖胖的大鸭子游来游去。当有人靠近时，它们还会主动朝人的方向游过来，因为校内的学生向来热衷于用没吃完的早餐去喂鸭喂鱼。

从教学楼通往宿舍楼的路上，右边是操场，左边是个小舞台与广场。John说经常会有舞蹈社的学生在舞台上练舞或者是音乐剧社的学生在排练音乐剧，而广场上则到处是踢毽子、跳绳以及打羽毛球的人。

他们沿着教学楼去饭堂吃饭，又从饭堂走去宿舍，Alex对这一切都感到无比的新奇，他从来不知道高中的生活可以这么丰富多彩，从来不知道有人结伴同行上学会是这样的美好。

他们在跳跃在夕阳下的石子路，越过青苔与积水，忘掉一天学习的紧张与疲惫，带着对新生活的憧憬与期待，像是一对相识已久的青梅竹马。

大概是因为各自姓氏的开头L与H恰好连在了一起，John和Alex恰好就是同一个宿舍。

宿舍不算大，但对于两个人来说也是足够宽敞。Alex坐在书桌前的椅子上，一边和John有一搭没一搭地聊着，一边整理着自己行李箱里的物品。

洗漱用品、日常用品、床上用品、衣服…Alex把这些东西一个一个摆放归类，牙膏牙刷放阳台，沐浴露洗发水放卫生间，被子枕头铺好盖好，衣服也一件一件挂在衣橱里…

“诶，Alexander，”蹲在一旁的John突然开口，指着Alex手中的衣服，“这件衣服是不是 _太大了_ 啊？”

“啊？是吗？”Alex被John说得一愣，站起身来，双手捏着衣服的肩膀处左右比划着，“嗯…好像确实…太大了诶。”

“这是谁的衣服？你不会错拿了家里人的衣服吧？”John的表情看起来是在忍笑。

Alex看着衣服，摇了摇头，又点了点头，似乎不太想说。他看起来十分随意地把衣服甩到了上床，说：“估计是拿错了…无所谓啦。”

“哈哈哈哈你怎么还拿错衣服啊，都高中生了！”一听Alex承认了，John直接笑了出来。

Alex脸颊微热，咬了咬唇，随便说了点什么反驳了John的取笑，然后立马说自己要学习，借此赶走了笑个不停的John。

是拿错…吗？

Alex坐在书桌前，手里握着笔，眼前是今天的课后作业，脑子里却全是那件比他大出不少的白色的衬衫。

那是Washington的衬衫。

Alex记得，他清清楚楚地记得，自己在前几天半夜醒来去卫生间时，看见的洗手池旁被遗留的白衬衫。

那里有着某种别样的气味，或者说是某种他无法抗拒的力量，促使着他伸出手，五指深陷那件柔软又洁白的衬衫。

等他清醒过来的时候，他已经沉浸其中了。

他从未觉得Washington的味道会如此好闻。他上瘾了，他为之着魔了，那味道在鼻尖挥之不去，在他的脑海中来回游荡。当衬衫被他偷偷藏进了自己房间衣柜的最深处时，他告诉自己，这只是半夜醒来时刹那的不清醒与不理智。

可当他一次又一次按耐不住地把那件衣服从衣柜的最深处找出来，双手抓着衣服凑到鼻尖的时候，他知道，他清醒地 _疯了。_

他不知道这是为什么。

可是没有这个味道，他只觉得彻夜难眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在写第八章啦！谢谢阅读！！每一个评论和kudo都是俺滴动力！！谢谢<33333


	8. Chapter 8

“Alexander，学校感觉怎么样？”

Washington双手搭在方向盘上，向后排侧着头。

Alex看着车窗外飞速后退的建筑与行人，路灯在晚霞的天空之下看起来像是点点微弱的星光。他趴在窗沿，自己的脸不太清晰地倒映在了窗玻璃上。

“挺好的，”Alex也微微动了动，但目光并没有从窗外离开，“交到了很好的朋友。”

“是吗，”Alex能听出Washington语气里的欣慰，“我一开始还担心你会不会融不进去呢。”

Alex没有接话，脑子里出现了John Laurens那张满是雀斑的可爱的脸，然后是有着一头漂亮卷发的Lafayette。

“真的很好。”他点了点头，嘴角带上了微笑。

今天是星期五，是Alex上学的的第三周。他在学校里呆了整整两周没有回去。

他在 _逃避_ 什么。

“不过怎么一直不回家？”Washington目视着前方，红灯转绿，他准备换挡，“学习虽然重要，但也不要太累了。”

Alex只是含糊地应了一声，不再说什么了。

到家的时候大概是六点半左右，他们还一起在外边的餐馆吃了一顿好的，Washington请客。

Alex一进门就懒洋洋地坐在沙发上，随手打开了电视。Washington把包放好，衣服挂起来，也坐到了Alex的身边，和他一起看起了电视。

但Alex似乎有点不太自在。明明是在看电视，却总有点心不在焉。

_“Sir。”_ 他喊道。

“嗯？”Washington的双眼没有从电视上离开，显然现在这个新闻十分吸引他。

“我想问问…”

Alex又开始 _咬唇_ 了。

“性别分化到底是怎么一回事？”

“嗯，这个嘛…”Washington眼睛仍然停留在电视上，然后像是才反应过来Alex的问题，转过头来看着他，“生理课的时候，老师没有说么？”

“我这不是一个月没上课吗，”Alex摇了摇头，“老师早就讲过这块了。”

Washington若有所思地点点头，又道：“那你或许该私下去问问老师。毕竟生理老师肯定比我更能满足你的求知欲。”

“我只想知道最基本的生理常识。”Alex坚持道。

Washington看了一眼Alex，这孩子有时候就是很执拗。他叹了口气，“好吧，Alexander。但我不能保证我说的完全正确。”

“性别分化是指人成长到18至20岁时出现的、除了男女之外的第二性别，分别是alpha、beta和omega。”Washington拿起遥控器，把电视声音调小了一点，“alpha和omega在人群中都是少数，beta是大多数，就类似于正态分布吧。omega无论男女皆可以怀孕，alpha或beta都可以使omega怀孕。beta几乎只有女性可孕，事实上beta这个性别和性别分化前并无太大差异。alpha则完全不可孕，且女性alpha有着和男性一样的第一性征…也就是生殖器官。”

“噢，噢。”Alex点了点头。他从来不知道原来男性omega也可以怀孕，也从来不知道女性alpha原来会…有男性的第一性征。

“那…我们怎么知道自己是什么性别？”

Washington犹豫了一下，似乎在想要怎么表达。

“…第一次发情…不，呃，也就是，alpha和omega的性别分化要比beta更…更复杂。”Washington摩挲着下巴，眉头微蹙，“怎么说呢，omega会有发情期，而alpha会有易感期，beta则跟性别分化前没有太大区别。”

“发情期？”Alex也皱起了眉，“是我想的像猫一样的发情期吗？”

“事实上动物都会有发情期。”Washington迟疑地点了点头，“omega的发情期也…差不多吧。”

Alex看起来仍旧有点迷惑，“那怎么办？会怎么样？”

“嗯…”Washington思索着，拿不定主意，“要不你还是回头问问你们老师？”

Alex看Washington确实有点为难的样子，于是也不再追问下去了。他向Washington道了个谢，头转向了电视。Washington依旧坐在一旁，继续专注地看着新闻。

Alex的眼里是电视上正在报道的社会热点事件，耳中是新闻主播悦耳且字正腔圆的声音，鼻腔里却满是Washington的气味。

_他不知道自己怎么了。_

秋天已去，落叶飘向了远方，晚风也逐渐凌冽了起来。

Alex下意识裹紧了上身的大衣，一步一步跟在Washington的身后。他们走在被路灯与月光一齐照亮的人行道上，身侧是平静又漆黑的江水。路上的行人不算多，但也不至于稀疏。Alex在九点多的时候突然说想要出来走走，Washington便陪他一起来到了江边的人行道上。虽然天很凉，在风的蹭弄下甚至还有点冷，Alex却只是感受到了风的存在，而没有感受到风的温度。

“Sir，”他在Washington的身后停了下来，“你先走吧，我想…一个人待会儿。”

“发生什么事了吗，Alexander？”Washington转过身来，暖黄的灯光照在他的脸上，眼里流露出一丝担忧，“你可以告诉我的。”

Alex只是摇了摇头，然后露出一个微笑。

“我没事。”Alex说。

Washington将信将疑地看着Alex，觉得自己肯定拗不过他。于是Washington看了看四周，又看了看手腕上的钟表，终于点了点头。

“早点回来，Alexander。”他说，“已经九点半了。”

Alex点了点头，便转身走远了。Washington看着他的背影，叹了口气，越来越觉得自己大概是老了，读不懂年轻人的想法了。

Alex站在江边，站在风里，脑海是中一团乱麻。

他不知道为什么，为什么和Washington呆在一起的每一秒都那么难熬。Washington的味道一直萦绕着他，包裹着他，让他根本无法专注于自己。他闭上眼睛，呼吸着终于没有Washington的空气，觉得自己的血液也多少冷静了几分。

他盯着天空中被云遮了一半的圆月，脑海中重复着Washington告诉他的有关第二性别的事情。

alpha、beta、omega…他知道Washington是alpha。难道就是因为他是alpha，他的气味才这么让人无法自拔吗？Alex想着，觉得很有可能是这个原因。

如果是这样，Alex迈开了步子，沿着江边慢慢地走，那么自己觉得那件衬衫那么好闻，也是有因可循了。

风又刮了起来。

Alex这么想着，顿时觉得清醒了不少。如果这一切都是信息素搞的鬼，那么自己的行为只能说是难以避免地受到了信息素的影响。

_这一切是合理的，是无比正常的。_

终于想通了的Alex忍不住嘴角上扬，连脚步都轻盈了起来。他在月色下快步走了起来，脑海中是那个亮着灯的、有人陪伴着的温暖的 _家_ 。

“回来了？”Washington打开门时，看见的是微微喘着气，眼里却闪闪发光的Alex，“你看起来很开心，Alexander。”

“噢…是吗？”Alex有点不好意思被这么直接指出来，抿了抿嘴，收了收笑，“大概是因为我终于想明白了一些问题。”

“那就好。”Washington点点头，给Alex倒了一杯温开水。Alex接过去，并且一饮而尽。

想来是 _太渴了。_

十一点不到，Alex就快速地洗了个澡，与Washington道过晚安后便早早地爬上了床。他把房门关紧，窗户敞开，好让Washington的味道不要轻易地渗透进来。晚上回到家时，Washington一开门，他瞬间被他的味道浓浓地裹住，感到浑身的血液都在沸腾。他感到口渴，他感到 _燥热_ 。

Alex躺在床上，心想如果总是被Washington的气味干扰，自己以后究竟还要怎么和他相处。而且…为什么刚刚认识的那会儿， _从来没有_ 这种感觉呢？

他翻了个身，觉得有些犯愁。他不想因此远离Washington。他不想。 _他一点也不想。_

Washington对他很好，无微不至地关照，体贴，细心，关切，愿意与他平等地交流。有太多太多自以为是的 _成年人_ 会带着对年龄的偏见小瞧他，甚至压根不会理睬他，更别说与他交流和沟通（Alex在这个时候自然而然地想起了那位Mr.Jefferson）。与Washington交流的感觉很好，很舒适，很自在。他从来不以自己的校长身份自居，以此来强加某些观念或是看法在Alex的身上。

这很好，Alex想，这很难得。

但是，Alex又翻了个身，自己和Washington的关系， _到底算是什么呢？_

是师生，也是朋友，某些时候甚至有点像… _父子。_

想到这里的时候Alex忍不住皱了下眉。不知为何，他不喜欢这样的想法。

_父子。_

他下意识地排斥这层关系。

Alex想着想着便困了，想睡了，却又想起了 _那件衬衫。_ 他已经习惯了每夜闻着那味道入睡，即便如今那气味会让他的头脑愈发混沌。Alex犹豫了一下，还是小心翼翼地下床，打开了房门的一条缝。

到处都是Washington的气息。

开门的时候他才意识到自己居然胡思乱想了那么久，明明躺下的时候十一点不到，现在却已经是十二点的午夜了。客厅是黑的，显然Washington已经睡了。Alex蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，来到客厅的玄关，摸索着挂在衣架上的Washington的大衣。他把大衣小心地取了下来，抱着它溜回了自己的床上。他又关紧了门，安心地闻着Washington的味道。

_好香。_

_好香。_

Alex裹着Washington的衣服，沉沉地睡去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我日更了！我做到了！（虽然好像没人看（草  
> 下一章是高能！！！


	9. Chapter 9

_好香。_

Alex一步一步走着。

_好香。_

脚步很重。

_好香。_

脑袋好沉。

_好香。_

他的脚踏在了冰凉的地板上，被子被带着一起掉在了地上。他一步一步走着，循着某种难以置信的香气，推开房门，一步一步走着。他的身体在燃烧，意识脱离了身体，大脑已经不再思考。血液在皮肤之下的血管中沸腾爆裂，浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着最原始的欲望。

_好想被触摸。_

他抬起手，炽热的指尖碰到了冰凉的门把手。他的五指覆盖其上，握紧，微微用力。

_好想被触碰。_

他的脚踏在了冰凉的地板上，门被遗落在身后。他一步一步走着，靠近那愈发浓烈的香气的源头，双手落在了柔软的被子上。

他轻轻掀起了被子，单膝落在了床上。

他跪在床上，他钻进了被子里。

他钻进了Washington的怀里。

_好香。_

Washington感觉有人在梦里吻他。

他很久没有接过吻了。虽然偶尔也会找找炮友互相处理一下生理需求或者是alpha烦人的易感期，但他也确实很久没有接吻了。

他迷迷糊糊地回应着这个吻，舌尖相抵，唇齿相依，鼻腔里被某种他从未闻到过的香味充斥着。

_好香。_

他从来没有闻过这么香的味道。

Washington感觉有什么东西在蹭自己的下身。

磨蹭，摩挲，还带着某种莫名的急促与焦躁。

等等。

这好像不是梦？

Washington猛地睁开了眼。

“ _A-Alexander_ …？！”他几乎不敢相信自己的双眼。虽然房间里漆黑一片，但他仍能肯定这就是Alex。

那个漂亮的红头发的男孩，此刻正趴在自己的胸膛上，双腿分开跪立在自己的身体两侧，屁股正好抵在自己微微勃起的性器上方，并且还在来回磨蹭。

听到Washington的声音，Alex的身形肉眼可见地一抖，一下子把头埋在了Washington的颈窝。

“Sir…”他的声音很微弱，颤抖得厉害，还带着极其明显的哭腔，“对不起，对不起…我不知道我怎么了，对不起…”他把头埋在Washington的胸膛上，啜泣着，声音里满是无助与迷茫。

Washington只觉得自己被这香气熏得头昏。某种在自己体内沉寂已久的火苗被Alex毫不知情地点燃了。

他即刻意识到，这是 _发情。_

_这是omega的发情期。_

在意识到这一点之后，Washington明白此刻的事态相当严重。Alex后颈腺体所散发出来的那种浓浓的信息素的香气几乎要烧尽他所有的理智。而最糟糕的是，处于初次发情期的omega释放出来的信息素大概比任何时候都要浓烈，很有可能就此直接引出alpha的易感期。如果真的走到那一步……后果不堪设想。

年轻的、初次发情的少年omega趴在成年alpha的胸前，凭着本能、毫无自觉地在他的身上又蹭又咬。

“ _Alexander_ ，你听我说，你先下来…”Washington忍着内心深处最真实的冲动，努力想要把Alex从自己身上拉下来。可当他的手触碰到了Alex的身体时，Alex腰肢一颤，Washington才意识到这孩子甚至没有穿衣服。

“Sir，我好热，好热…”Alex趴在Washington的耳边喃喃着，滚烫的气息悉数喷落在Washington同样敏感的耳侧。他濡湿的双唇蹭着Washington的耳垂、颈侧，又像小狗一样用舌头反复舔舐着。他的双手伸进了Washington的睡衣底下，胡乱地摸着。

"不，Alexander，“Washington感到一丝慌乱，特别是当他发现自己下身起了反应，”你不要动，Alexander，我现在去给你买抑…“

Alex没有给Washington继续说下去的机会。

少年人的吻青涩又冲动，带着最原始的omega的生殖本能，盲目、疯狂，又歇斯底里。他的吻与其说是吻，倒不如说是索取的啃咬，彼此散发出的信息素掺杂在了一起，互相引诱着对方堕入更深的狂欢。

Washington挣扎着，发现自己的手居然难以从这个孩子的身上离开。omega的信息素对于alpha来讲有着致命的诱惑力，这是自然法则，这是生理本能。没有alpha能拒绝发情的omega。

他想抱着他，搂紧他，吻他，进入他， _操他。_

“Sir，sir，求你了，”察觉到身下的alpha有离开的意图，omega的语气里满是哀求与无助，“不要离开我，求您了，别走…”

Alex磨蹭着Washington勃起的下体，后穴自然分泌出的润滑的液体已经弄湿了Washington的衣服。Alex的手顺着Washington的胸膛一路下滑，沿着男人结实的手臂一路摸到了他的手。Alex炽热的手覆在了这双在自己腰上的手，抓着它，指尖扣入指缝。

“ _摸我_ ，sir，”他的声音在抖，他很害怕，但也充满了渴望，“摸我，求您了，摸我。”

Washington感觉到自己的手在跟随着Alex的指引。少年的肌肤细腻又火热，他的手顺着Alex的腰线一寸一寸下移，颤抖，不安，罪恶，五指摸到了柔软的臀瓣。

“就是这里…sir…”Alex含含糊糊地咬着Washington的耳垂，不自觉抬高了屁股，又磨了磨Washington的勃起，示意他继续。

Washington觉得自己正被撕扯着。他的下身想要得要命。年轻又甜美的omega吻着他，哀求他，浑身上下写满了“想要”二字。Washington只想脱掉自己的裤子，径直插进去，贯穿他，狠狠地操他，让他的信息素里染上自己的味道，让他被自己的精液填满，让他怀上自己的孩子。

“Sir，”

耳边的Alex如是呢喃着，

_“…操我。”_

Washington猛地清醒了。

这无论如何也不该是一个十六岁的孩子张口说出的话。此刻的他绝不是那个聪明又理智的Alexander，他只是一个处于发情期的、大脑无法思考、仅仅渴求本能的omega。

这是他的学生。他无论如何也不想看见清醒过来的Alex，用失望的，甚至是无比痛苦的眼神看着他。与其说他不希望看见这个结局，倒不如说他痛恨这个结局。他相信他一定会为此后悔终身。

Washington凭着惊人的自制力逐步找回了理智，阻止着企图扒掉他裤子的Alex，努力地移到了床边，并且打开了床头柜。

他记得那里有alpha易感期使用的抑制剂，也许这种情况下也会适用吧。Washington直接一口吞下了药片，嚼碎它，药味使他又清醒了几分。

“Sir…”

Alex撑在Washington的上方，看着他，轻声喊他。

Washington在黑暗中看不太清Alex的脸。

“为什么不…为什么不帮我？”

Alex听起来像是又要哭了。

也许换作任何一个人，Washington都再也按捺不住自己了。

可这是Alexander。 他绝对不能这么做。

“不，Alex，你现在处于发情期，说话都是不经脑子的。我绝对不可能…对你做那种事，你明白吗？”Washington努力用最冷静的语气告诉Alex，虽然他知道Alex也一定听不进去。

“为什么不行？”Alex的声音里带着明晃晃的失落与难过，”你…你讨厌我吗？”

他又忽然低头，想去吻Washington。但是Washington躲开了，用手轻轻地捂住了Alex的嘴。他终于得以坐起身来，背靠着床枕。

“Alex，你还是未成年，而我是你的老师。”

Washington沉声道，“我去给你买抑制剂，这是最好的处理方式。”

他很感谢那个alpha抑制剂。因为哪怕是Alex用舌头舔舐着他手掌间的皱褶与五指间的缝隙，他也觉得自己的血液没有那么沸腾了。

“我…”Alex依旧不愿意从Washington身上下来，双手捧着Washington的脸，“我如果说…如果说我其实已经成年了呢？”

“Alexander，”Washington微微皱眉，“你要明白，我是你的老师。无论如何，我都不会这么做的。”

Alex似乎是清醒了一点。或许是因为alpha被omega的气息引诱出来的浓烈的信息素也因为药物的作用逐渐收敛了不少，此刻房间内alpha的气味已经没有方才那么浓了。但即便如此，Alex依旧没有收回捧着Washington脸庞的手。

“那又如何？“

Alex的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，心底燃起了莫名的怒火。他的脑子里明明是一团乱麻，却有某种渴望在蠢蠢欲动，并且不假思索地涌到了嘴边：

“学生就不可以爱上老师吗？”

“Alexander！”Washington闻言一震，低声惊呼，“你知道你在说什么吗？”他飞快地拿开Alex的双手，下了床，速度和Alex拉开了距离，“你留在这里，忍耐一下，我去给你买药，好吗？”

“Sir！”Alex想跟着从床上下来，却一下子被被子绊住了脚，直直地扑倒在了床上。等抬起头时，只看见卧室门”砰“地一声关上了。

Alex有点痛苦地紧裹着被子，把头深深地埋进了满是alpha味道的被子里。

Washington裹着大衣，双手插在口袋里，下身是狼狈的睡裤，鞋子是狼狈的拖鞋。平时的话他死也不会这么穿的……但他的衣物显然都在自己的卧室里，而卧室里显然……不过反正是大半夜，谁也不会看见这么狼狈的自己。

他来到楼下的自助贩售机，速度买了两盒omega抑制剂，犹豫了一下，又再买了一盒alpha抑制剂。刚刚要是没有alpha抑制剂…他越想越后怕。

Washington在午夜的寒风中走着，逐渐从刚刚的疯狂中回过神来。他的脑海中不断浮现着Alex的脸。那张漂亮的脸，带着红晕与愠怒，说着不着边际的话。

_——“那又如何？“_

_——“学生就不可以爱上老师吗？”_

_当然不可以。_

Washington略带苦恼地捏了捏眉心。发情的omega真的是什么鬼话都说得出来。要不是自己年纪也不小了也经历过婚姻，不然没准真的一个精虫上脑就越轨了。

老师怎么能对学生出手啊。

Washington打开家门，浓浓的信息素的味道又差点冲晕他的脑子。他定了定，带着赴死一般的觉悟快步走向卧室，推开房门——

Alex咬着Washington的被子，双腿紧紧夹着Washington的枕头，而一只手还在屁股后面。房门打开的声音让Alex肉眼可见地一抖，看见Washington的那一刻几乎瞬间哭了出来。

”Sir…sir…“他张口，声音喑哑且带着哭腔，却除了喊着”sir“再也说不出别的话。

Washington看了觉得有点心疼。他赶紧坐到Alex的身旁，一只手覆上少年的后颈——腺体之上，简单地安抚安抚。Alex又是一颤，在Washington的引导下坐起身来，靠在男人的身上。

”把这个吃了，Alexander。“Washington取出了两片药片，放在手心，”这是抑制剂，吃完你就会好很多。“

泪花沾在少年泛红的眼睑与垂下的睫毛上，他很轻的像小动物一样乖巧地”嗯“了一声，直接低下了头，湿软的舌头与双唇就径直接触到了Washington的手心。

他把药含进了嘴里，却像是在舔舐Washington的手掌心。

舔得Washington心里直痒。

药效自然没有那么快起作用，Alex依旧是满脸红晕，眼神迷离。Washington看Alex吃完药了便想抽身离开，却被Alex一把抱住了手臂。

”别走…sir，求你了，“他可怜兮兮地说着，双手把Washington抓得更紧了，”再陪我一会儿…就一会儿，好吗？“他看Washington没有说话，又近乎哀求地说道，”我保证不会再乱来的…求您了·…就一会儿…“

Washington根本不忍心拒绝Alex的请求。而且他也知道，少量的alpha信息素也多多少少能安抚一下omega。Washington略带无奈地点了点头，出乎Alex意料地把少年拉进了自己的怀里。粗糙的大手放在Alex微微颤抖的背上，又缓缓滑到他的腺体上。

也许这样能让他更好受点，Washington想。

Alex被这个突如其来的拥抱分了神，双手一时不知道该放哪里。他滚烫的脸贴着Washington冰凉的外套，随着Washington呼吸时的胸膛起起伏伏，鼻子里满是他的味道。他不由得闭上了双眼，听见了Washington的呼吸声，听见了彼此的心跳声，混混沌沌的脑袋中唯有 _安心_ 二字。

药效渐起，Alex的呼吸也逐渐平稳了起来。他躺在Washington的怀里，安静地睡着了。

Washington于是小心翼翼地让他躺在床上，为他盖上了被子。Alex的一头红发散在床上，闭着眼睛，双唇微张，看起来就像是等待着王子来吻醒他的睡美人。

Washington插着腰注视了一会儿Alex，叹了口气，知道今晚只能睡客厅了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起拖了这————么————久！（跪下  
> 去年年底（十二月）和今年初（一月）都特别忙，再加上我对whamilton的热情已经远没有去年那么火热了，我这个超级无敌大懒鬼就一直拖着没有更……  
> 虽然但是，既然是自己挖的坑，无论如何也想要写完它！  
> 嗯…还是很抱歉拖了这么久，感觉既对不起同好们也对不起自己…这么咕可是文质量也没有变高（没有变高）  
> 但…总之，还是要谢谢每一个愿意给我kudo以及评论的人！谢谢你们！！！！！！！


	10. Chapter 10

“啊…唔…s-sir…万一…万一有人来…”

“还有心思想别的？”

“嗯…不是…请…慢一点…”

“…这样呢？”

“唔！！对…对，就是这里…呜…”

“嘘——太大声了，Alex。会被人发现的。”

_…xander_

_…lexander_

**“Alexander？”**

**“Sir…?!”**

Alex猛然惊醒。

Washington倚靠在门框上，一手插着裤袋，另一手拿着一杯水。他见Alex醒了，便想要走过去查看一下Alex的情况。但是才迈出右脚，却被Alex一声沙哑的“别过来！”阻止了。他无奈地收回了前脚，抽出那只空着的手摆了摆，示意Alex别紧张。

“那我先出去，水杯给你放外边，可以吗？”Washington问。

Alex双手揪着被子，飞快地点了点头，双唇抿成了一条线。

Washington多看了Alex一眼，感觉自己好像又看见了那个初次见面时的警惕的小猫咪。

Washington刚把门关上，Alex就猛地把头藏进了被子里。他不用照镜子也知道，自己现在一定是满脸通红，心跳声就在耳边砰砰砰得响。

啊……神啊，到底是为什么变成这样！！！

他对昨晚发生的一切虽然并没有非常清晰的记忆，但不代表他啥也不记得。他记得自己闯进别人的房间还爬上别人的床，好像还…还这样那样…总之一切都晕乎乎的就这么发生了…

他是不是脱光了自己的衣服？？？

他是不是还企图扒掉Washington的裤子？？？

他是不是还强吻了Washington？？？？？？？

Alex双手捂脸，脑海中不受控制地重复回放着方才的梦与昨夜的现实。他梦见自己和Washington在晚修结束后的自习室做爱…又想起自己昨晚强硬地趴在Washington的身上说着“摸我”…还想起自己好像十分生气地说着什么—— _“难道学生就不可以爱上老师吗？！”_

_啊，居然说出来了…_

Alex羞愧得想去死。无论是梦见和自己的老师做爱还是向老师表白，他都羞愧得想要离开这个不太美丽的世界。虽然这一切行为都可以因为“omega的发情期”而变得合理起来，但是…他对Washington的“爱”，也是因为发情期吗？

Alex心乱如麻，在被子里闷着头想了这么多乱七八糟的，感觉非常非常不妙。他用力掀开被子，清凉的空气掠过泛红的皮肤，涌入鼻肺，直冲大脑。

**“阿嚏！”**

他打了好大一个喷嚏。

“Alexander？”房门外传来Washington的声音，“你没事吧？”

“我没事！！”Alex的声音里还带着点鼻音。他坐起身来，确认了Washington没有再说什么也没有过来，伸了个懒腰，余光瞥见了床头柜上摆放整齐的自己的衣服。

肯定是他睡着的时候Washington放在这儿的。

“起来了？有没有感觉好点？”

Washington正带着眼镜坐在沙发上看手机，手边还有一杯冒着白雾的咖啡。

“早餐在桌上，我才拿出来，应该还没有凉。”

“谢谢…”Alex低声说着，缓缓走到了餐桌旁坐下。他颇有些僵硬地拿起餐盘里的三明治，一口咬了下去，却毫无防备地被烫到了。

“嗷！”他轻唤着，三明治掉回了盘子里，“好烫！”

Washington闻声抬头，只见Alex双眼微眯，嘴巴张着，下唇还沾着有些黏稠的蛋液。

看来是被爆出来的蛋浆烫到了…Washington并不喜欢做全熟的煎鸡蛋，他喜欢流心的，像沙拉一样堆在面包片之间。

Alex狼狈地快速抽了两张纸巾抹去嘴角流淌出来的蛋液，而双唇似乎因为被烫到而变得更红了。

Washington马上收回了目光，语气有一些些不自然：“小心点。”

Alex嗯嗯了两声，继续安安静静地吃起了早餐。

空气中弥漫着心照不宣的尴尬。

_尴尬。_

虽然二人似乎都极力想装作昨晚的事情并不存在，但这显然是不可能的。Alex从出房门的那一刻起就不敢直视Washington的双眼，说话的字数都不超过三；而Washington明显感受到了Alex的回避，自己也因此变得紧张了起来，生怕Alex误会他或者是产生别的什么…不好的负面情绪。

“Alexander，”Washington终究是清了清嗓子打破了寂静，“吃完早餐记得把药吃了。然后待会儿我有点事情也要和你商量一下。”

出乎意料的是，Alex这次并没有简单地发出随便一个拟声词以答复，而是抬头与猝不及防的Washington对视。

“你要把我赶走了，对吗？”

Alex开口道。

Washington被Alex这冷不丁一问问得发愣，眼神里流露出一丝慌张。

“不，Alexander…”

“我以为，这里可以是我的家。”

Alex说。

Washington没有接话。

_“我以为是。”_

Alex露出了非常轻浅的微笑。

他把最后一小块三明治吞进了嘴里，又把两片药就着温开水一次性全吞了。他沉默地收拾起了残留有蛋液的白色餐盘与摆放在一旁的叉子，轻轻地放进了厨房的洗碗机里。

然后他回去了自己的房间。

Washington静静地喝了一口咖啡。他靠在沙发上，仰头看着天花板，想着Alex刚刚说过的每一句话。

_——“你要把我送走了，对吗？”_

_——“我以为，这里可以是我的家。”_

他叹了一口气。

自从与Alex相遇以来，他觉得自己一个月就把一年份的叹气叹完了。

Alex可以生气也可以赌气还可以逃避问题，但是Washington自然不会让误会就这么成形。但是当他在午饭后重提这件事情的时候，Alex却除了“好的”“嗯”以外什么也没说。他虽然面无表情（甚至还带了点礼貌的微笑)，但Washington知道Alex一定是在生气。

“…Alexander，我是你的老师，还是一个单身的成年alpha。你作为一个未成年omega，我是无论如何也不应该让你继续住在这里的。”Washington还是希望能好好地和Alex说清楚。

Alex闻言，抬起了头，看了Washington一眼。

“…您就这么急着和我划清界限吗？”

他的声音依旧平平淡淡，让Washington心里又是一惊。

“这不是划清界限的问题，Alexander。”Washington颇有些头疼地反驳道，“是很危险，对于你来说，会很危险。就像昨晚…”

“最后不还是没事吗？”Alex的语气有点冷。

“不，Alexander，你…”Washington觉得头更大了。

“我明白了。”Alex点了点头，打断了Washington的解释。他简单收拾了一下自己的餐具，沉默地重复着早上的步骤。

Washington也不说话了，他知道自己说什么都没用。Alex明明是个聪明的孩子，为什么在某些事情上就是如此执拗呢？

“…记得吃药。”Washington还是没忍住提醒了一嘴Alex，“正常来说第一次的周期比较长，最好吃一周比较保险。”

Alex点了点头，拿着药回房间了。

Washington看着Alex的背影，忍不住在心里感慨青少年真的很难懂。他只能感受到Alex在生气，却不明白为什么他听了自己的解释之后好像还更生气了。

得亏自己还是个搞教育的老师…Washington喝了一口咖啡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到这个时候我已经产生了在搞自家OC的感觉了（。。。）


	11. Chapter 11

“Alex，这都一个月过去了，你还留校啊？”

星期五的晚上，孩子们都在简单地收拾行李，准备周六早上就离校回家。虽然是寄宿制学校，但学校并没有严格要求学生们周末也要留校。大部分家里离得不算很远的孩子都会随便打点一下行李，周六一早就回家。

John也在收拾着自己的行李。他无非是把课本呀作业呀这些东西带回家，不过看不看和做不做就是另外一码事了。他见Alex一直坐在书桌前埋头苦干，看起来又是打算一个人在宿舍渡过周末了。

“嗯…马上就要期中考了，我希望能考好点。”Alex咬着笔杆，声音有点含糊。

“哎！不愧是年级第一！”John的语气夸张过头了，被Alex瞪了一眼。他憨憨地笑了笑，然后摸了摸脑袋，凑到Alex身边问他，“我说你要不要这个周末来我家住？”

Alex一愣，笔杆子从牙齿里跳了出来，“去你家？”

“对啊！”John整张大脸凑在Alex跟前，近得Alex快能数清他脸上的一粒粒雀斑。

“这…不太好吧。”Alex缓缓推开John，视线又落回了习题上。

“怎么不好啦！”John鼓起了腮帮子，“你可是我的好哥们！我爸妈肯定会欢迎你的！”

Alex若有所思地咬了咬下唇。

* * *

“A—le—xan—der—！”

Alex不用抬头也知道，John肯定是带着他那个标志性的占据整张脸的大笑容在喊他。

“与其催我不如来帮我一起拿东西啦！！”

Alex朝站在校门口的John喊道。他背着书包，双手拎着个大行李——那其实是John的，是Alex主动提出帮忙的。

“才不要咧！是你说要帮我的！”John笑嘻嘻地站在大门旁边，等Alex过来和他一起坐地铁回家。

“你为什么没有行李箱啊混蛋！”

“啊——忘在家了嘛！”

Alex白了John一眼，John却已经转过身准备过马路了。Alex赶忙跟上，余光却突然瞟见个人影。

_“Alexander？”_

霎那间，Alex觉得心脏好像漏跳了一拍。

他回头，赫然看见西装革履的Washington正站在那里，手上还拿着杯十字路口咖啡店卖的咖啡。

“…Sir。”他停下了脚步，朝Washington点了点头。

Washington上下打量了一番Alex，似乎是想说点什么。

“你这是…”他有点犹豫地开口，却没有说完下句。

“我…”Alex一时不知道该怎么组织语言。 _他无端地想要逃走。_

“Alex！快过来！绿灯快结束啦！”

Washington和Alex同时循声望去，斑马线对面的那个少年正朝着Alex挥手。他有着一头漂亮的金发和灿烂的笑脸， 正在阳光底下闪闪发光。

Alex的目光马上回到Washington身上，刚想开口解释，Washington却点了点头说“那你快去吧”便挥了挥手离开。

“Alex！愣在那儿干嘛呀！都红灯了！”

John隔着马路大喊。

Alex呆呆地站在原地，手上还拎着John的行李。

刚刚为什么感到心慌？为什么想要解释？为什么在他出现的那一刻心脏都要停拍，在他离去的时候又感到如此失落？

* * *

“刚刚那是谁？”

John和Alex一起乘上了地铁，随便找了个位置坐下。

“谁？”

“就那个，”John耸了耸肩，“校门口马路那里，和你说了几句话害得你又等了一遍红灯的那个男的。”

Alex噗嗤一声笑了：“那是校长啊John，Mr.Washington。”

“啊？！居然是校长吗？！我这破眼神…”John一脸吃惊，“他和你说了啥？”

“没什么。”这回轮到Alex耸肩了，“打了个招呼而已。”

“是吗——”John怀疑地眯起眼睛，又凑近了Alex，“打个招呼也不至于让你原地发呆吧？”

“啊，”Alex没想到John居然发现自己当时出神了，“…你连他是校长都没看清，怎么敢说我在发呆？”

“我就是知道啊！”John声音拔高了一点，下一句话又突然降了下来，“自从你从Mr.Washington家里搬出来之后，你就经常那个样子哦。”

“嗯？”Alex被说得有点懵，“什么样子？”

John叹了一口气，“就是经常走神呀。”

Alex沉默了。

他也不知道那该称作什么。

他时常觉得自己尚未离开那个家，时常回忆起门把手的冰凉与床垫的柔软。起床时能听见小鸟在叽叽喳喳地叫，拉开窗帘能感受到清晨的暖阳与日渐变凉的晨风。餐桌上摆放着每天都差不多的三明治与培根，但偶尔也会是烤面包与温牛奶。那个男人总是坐在沙发上，戴着银边的眼镜，笔记本放在双腿上，手边还有一杯飘香的黑咖啡。

他时常在辗转反侧的深夜里回想起那个夜晚的味道，那留在心底的濡湿与炽热总是难以抹去。他时常想象着那双带着粗茧的手温柔地抚摸着自己的脸庞，想象着那双手粗暴又强硬地扣着自己的腰肢。他想象着那比自己壮实数倍的身躯囚禁着自己，想象着那个低沉又沙哑的声音在耳边发出的粗重的喘息。

他想啊想，想啊想，却在见到他的那一刻，连一句完整的话都说不出。

“你看你看！你又发呆了！！”John露出一脸“我就说嘛”的表情。

被John扯回来的Alex给了一个白眼。

“所以你不打算告诉我吗？”John看着Alex。

“告诉你什么？”

John挑了挑眉，撇撇嘴：“就是你和他到底是怎么回事啊。”

“能怎么回事…！！”Alex的声音陡然高了几个分贝，引得周围的人纷纷看了过来。他自知失礼，脸颊微微泛红，把声音降了下来，“就那样啊…老师和学生。”

“嗯——”John重重地点了点头，满脸你就劲瞎扯吧。

“…你不相信我！”Alex有点着急了，“就很普通啊！没什么事情啊！他好心收留我，然后也帮我处理了…呃一些事情，然后我性别分化了就被赶出来了呗！”

“嗯——”John又重重地点了一下头。然后突然意识到哪里不对劲，一把抓住Alex的手臂，“等等你刚刚是不是说了 _性别分化_ ？！”

* * *

“这是Alexander！”John兴奋地把Alex往屋内推，“就是我和你们说过的那个全级第一！”

Laurens一家子特别热情地欢迎了Alex。他们说，John在家里经常炫耀自己的新朋友却一直没见过，差点以为John只是在吹牛。John的弟弟妹妹们围着Alex转来转去，显然对这个新来的漂亮的红发哥哥十分感兴趣。

“好了Marry，放过我们吧？哥哥要回屋写作业啦！”John从地上一把抱起一直抓着Alex裤脚的妹妹，把她嘴角的口水用胸前的口水巾擦掉，然后转手交给了自己的弟弟，“我和Alex去二楼啦！吃饭再喊我们！”

“去吧去吧~”Mrs.Laurens笑着挥了挥手，“玩得开心哦。”

“你家…真好啊。好热闹。”

进到房间里，John刚把行李放下，就听见了身后Alex的声音里多少带着点落寞。

“只是弟弟妹妹多啦！”John显然不希望触及Alex的伤口，一把把Alex拉了过来，“来我家可不能白住！周末作业就靠你了！”

Alex被扯得一个趔趄，白了John一眼：“你认真的？”

“哎，开玩笑啦。”John摸了摸后脑勺，坐在了床边，示意Alex也坐过来。他于是又摸了摸下巴，看起来是在犹豫要怎么开口。

“所以…那个…你认真的？”John终于开口了。

“啊？”

“就…你别装傻！就地铁上你和我说的那一堆事！”

Alex已经在地铁上和John坦白了个大概。

“你老实说，你是不是喜欢他？”

“…你！”

“你什么，你喜欢我？”John忍不住打岔。

Alex不说话了。

“哎你别不说话我只是开个玩笑你不会真的喜欢-”

“是的。”

“？你真喜欢我？”

Alex啧了一声，白眼翻得都能把自己也翻个后空翻，

“我说他！”

这下John也沉默了。

喜欢吗？

这是喜欢吗？

_我，Alexander Hamilton，喜欢，George Washington吗？_

“我不知道，John。”

Alex的声音轻飘飘的，好像还带着一丝疲惫。

“我不知道那是什么。”

他想念餐桌上简单但美味的早餐，想念每个早晨都能闻见的咖啡香。他想念他教他做题时沙沙的写字声，想念他帮他洗头时双手的热度。

他想念周末放假时和他一起回家，想念车窗外缓慢移动的血红的夕阳和绚丽的晚霞。他想念他说“我们”的每一个瞬间，想念他打开家门，微笑着说欢迎回家。

“John，我不知道…我喜欢的是‘家’的感觉…还是他。”

“我也不知道…这是喜欢，还是说…只不过是某种依赖。”

John鼓了鼓腮帮子。Alex看起来颇有些消沉，他很担心。

“嗯…Alex，你以前没喜欢过别人吗？”

“当然有！”Alex很快地反驳，“我还写过情诗…（John*挑眉：wow，不愧是你。）呃这不是重点，重点是，他和以往的那些人都不一样！”

“他？”John坏笑了一下，“你现在连称呼他都不敢了吗？Mr.Washington？”

“别乱说！”

“…Alex啊，你现在就特别像那种…”John转了一圈眼珠子，然后盯着Alex，“怀春少男！”

“？什么玩意？”

“哎，就，你看起来，”John后退了一点，“就是特别羞涩啊！！”

“……”Alex不是很想搭理John了。

John笑了Alex好一会儿，才慢慢地不闹了。他看着Alex，语气认真了起来：“如果，你真的喜欢一个人，是会存在性欲的，不是吗？”

Alex抬眸看着John，示意他继续说。

“如果只是单纯地某种依恋或者依赖…是不会产生性欲的吧？我不知道你是怎么样的，但是，你看，我们都有尊敬的老师啊长辈之类的吧？虽然会产生一种‘我很喜欢他/她’的想法，但是完全不会产生‘想要接触、想要被触摸’…之类的想法吧？”

“换句话说，你会想着Mr.Madison或者是Mr.Adams撸一发吗？！”John用力摇了摇Alex的肩膀，例举了两个校内很受欢迎的老师。

“…不可能。”Alex即刻否认。

“那就对了！”John猛地拍了一下Alex的大腿，“所以，你，会…”John很猥琐地做了个上下套弄的手势，“想着 _他_ 吗？”

Alex的脸唰的一下红了。

“这种事情没必要告诉你吧…！”

“那就是有！！！”

John几乎和Alex同时喊出声。

然后空气安静了三秒。

“我要复习了！”

Alex红着脸终结了话题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well高中小男孩XDDDD


End file.
